


Darillium Night.

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, last night - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty four years is a long time and a lot of fun, but now  time is almost up for The Doctor and River.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darillium Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of another great prompt from Petersgal, who apparently just has to give me a sentence and I'm away!! So I have to thank her for that.....because without those sentences there'd be no stories! ........
> 
> "River is determind to make the doctor and her last night together something to remember,but how?"
> 
> A bit about their relationship.......I've written love scenes for Clara and The Doctor before, but I don't see their relationship as anything like his relationship with River.  
> I don't see Clara as quite the control freak in love that she is in other aspects of her life. So I've written her softer, and emphasised the telepathic connection they might share.
> 
> River is a whole different ball game.( For me.) Life with River is never going to be dull. She's far more 'naughty' and flirtacious. As well as being older and wiser, she's been round the block a few times! I don't see Clara like that, she younger and less experienced in love and life generally.....she's brave and tenacious, reckless even, but softer and more yielding, and ultimately, the Doctor is more protective of her...he has a duty of care........ River is a different kettle of fish altogether.  
> She doesn't need taking care of. She needs action! The Doctor is more relaxed and at ease with her!  
> So I've written her as a bit of a dominatrix in this story......which is how I think she'd be. The Doctor is going along for one hell of a ride!!

DARILLIUM NIGHT.

Life had taken on a quiet domesticity of late. No saving worlds. No fights, no monsters and definitely no running. 

They stayed mainly in the Tardis. How many times had they sneaked off for crafty adventures together? Always craving the excitement.  
Knowing they could return.....same place......same night.  
Lately, however, it had palled.  
It was like an all night party.....fun, but eventually you just got.......well........tired! 

River was sitting on the stairs, regarding the soles of his boots, which was all of him that she could see.  
Underneath the console, tinkering. He did a great deal of that. There was a crack and a flash. A curse, he slid out, on a wheeled trolley, like a skateboard......wait......was it a skateboard?  
Bringing his head up a fraction too early.  
"Mind your h.......!"  
Bang!  
"Ow! Ye Gods!" 

Putting down her coffee cup, she took his outstretched hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"Come here, silly, let me see......you've cut your forehead." She moved to touch his brow.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be fine." He grimaced as it smarted painfully and began to bleed.  
"Med bay......come on......I'll see to it." River tugged his arm and he followed.  
"Don't pull my hand! People don't do that to me!" He moaned, petulantly.  
"Oh shut up!" 

Seated in the Tardis medical room he inclined his head towards her as she applied antiseptic on a wad of cotton wool.  
"I tell you it's fi........ouch! Bugger!" He winced.  
"It will be when I've seen to it! Don't be such a baby!" Her smile was one of great affection, this silver haired version was quite, quite different from the other one. Harder work, but somehow just as sweet, and certainly endearing and vulnerable, especially now, like this.  
She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"It doesn't hurt there!" He remarked sulkily.  
She kissed down his neck and throat with a smile.  
"It doesn't hurt here either, but it's still eminently kissable!" She laughed. 

"You realise our time is nearly up?" He said suddenly, as she pulled back to look at him.  
She knew it was a subject he'd been avoiding. 

"Yes, Doctor. I do. It's been a blast though, hasn't it? You and me! We've had a lot of fun! We both know it has to end sometime." Her face was serious, but not unhappy. 

He gave a wistful smile.  
"It was what I needed. She knew.....the 'old girl'. That's why she brought me to you. She knew that you were what I needed. She's clever, and she always takes me where I need to go. Helped me to......to........grieve."

"Do you think you'll ever see her again......Clara?" She placed herself across his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think it's a very good idea for the Universe. I think terrible things might happen. We need to stay apart. There's no telling what I might do if we meet up again. It's a mighty big universe and I think for everyone's sake, we should stay at opposite ends of it." 

He leaned his grey head into her, nuzzling, and she threaded her fingers through his curls.  
"She won't know that the Neuro Blocker has worn off. She'll think the damage was permanent. She's out there somewhere, not knowing that you remember everything." 

He gave a moody sigh.  
"It's for the best, River my love. My feelings for Clara were too strong. I went too far. She's safer with Me and she'll teach her a great deal. Clara will bring her back to the light. Help her to remember what it was like to be Ashildr the Viking. She'll not change. Not like Ashildr did, Clara will keep her perspective, you can be sure of that. Eventually she'll return to Gallifrey. The long way round." A smile of sweet memory played across his lips. 

"Will you return do you think?" She enquired.  
"Me? Ha!" He scoffed." After what they did to me? Four and a half billion years! I very much doubt it!" 

"Well, sweetie. What should we do.....before we part? Any suggestions?" She toyed playfully with the lapels of his red velvet coat.  
"Plenty!" He replied. "But where to start?"

oOo

The bed was an enormous one. The sheets of softest satin. Dark and luxurious.  
Their mouths joined for the longest time, augmented lifespan and Timelord respiratory superiority ensured that.  
She pulled back eventually, his bottom lip trapped between her teeth.  
"You're a better kisser than your predecessor." She whispered.  
"Not had much practice in this body, until you at any rate. But I guess it's like riding a bike......." He replied, as she trailed her lips down his neck to his collar bone, making him shiver.  
"I want this to be good.....if it's to be the last time." She murmured, tracing a finger down his ribs, ghosting over first one nipple and then the other, causing him to suck in a breath.  
"And you know what that means.....!" Her tone was provocative, causing a frisson of thrill to flutter his hearts.  
Reaching down she grasped one wrist tightly in both her hands. 

He'd learned pretty early, that this was what she liked. If he was honest, he was happy to oblige, the added excitement made it worth it. 

"I do my best to please!" His voice was reed thin, barely controlled, as he felt her hand drifting south.  
"Allow me! I know just where to start!" Taking his now stiffening member in her hand, she snapped a leather cock ring over it, settling it down at the base.  
"Now that's what I like to see Doctor! A nice thick shaft, which will stay that way for a good long while!"  
He gave a little whimper in reply. 

Moments later she had him manacled firmly to the bedposts. Naked. Arms above his head. Cuffed. Legs spread and tied, cock jutting up proudly.  
Engorged and full and already aching for release.  
Sex with River was never dull! 

She undressed and knelt by the side of him, stockings, suspenders, a silken corset tightly laced, making her buxom and voluptuous.  
Toying with him mercilessly, fingers teasing his nipples, watching them harden, become red and raw, as he begged her silently with his eyes.

He was an old hand at these games now. 

River liked to play, liked to tease. He'd taken it all. Plugs, clamps, anal beads, the lot. Although her favourite weapon of choice was simply her fingers, up inside him, tickling his prostate, it gave her the most pleasing results, watching as he trembled helplessly beneath her, his mouth gaping open, falling apart under her hands. 

Under her strict instructions.  
Compliance, submission. He must always answer her in a normal voice, or else not vocalise at all. He must keep completely still. No masturbating, unless instructed. 

Would she touch is arse now? Not on this occasion apparently. Always uncertain, always keeping him guessing. 

"Such a lovely view Doctor." She simpered, stroking around behind his balls, with a wicked glint in her eye. 

It was more than he dare do, to speak. A little whimper now and again was all he could risk. Otherwise he'd be punished. Made to wait, he fervently hoped she would not deny him completely, as she had done so frequently in the past.......not this time, as it was probably their last time.  
Ye Gods! When had the simple act of copulation become so complicated?

She liked to see him desperate, being forced to hold off, or being denied altogether, left aching with want whilst she satisfied herself. Hours sometimes, she made him wait. Bringing him to the edge, over and over again, so close, so very close, then letting him ease down, before coaxing him up again.  
It was exquisite torment.

But not this time.......surely not........she could sure as hell draw him out, make it last, make him keen for her, she enjoyed it so much, and, god help him, so did he. 

At this moment her index finger was stroking gently up and down his erection, circling over his tip, gathering the precum that leaked from him, lubricating him with it, before closing her mouth over him and taking him down, deep throat.  
Oh gods! He wanted to cry out. Wanted to thrust. He dare not. Her hands were holding his hips down firmly. Every single thought in his head was centred around his swollen prick, his aching balls. He shut his eyes tight. Tears leaking from the corners. 

Trained to keep his body still. 

How he throbbed. How tight the cock ring was around the base of his shaft. Holding the blood there. Engorging him, purple, seeping.  
So desperate now.  
He couldn't last much longer, he would have to explode soon. But she hadn't given him permission.  
He'd already made her come twice, she'd placed herself astride his face, her scent of arousal so strong, writhed there, taken her pleasure at the tip of his tongue. Then she'd straddled his hips, grinding against him without mercy, as his mouth fell open in silent prayer, the feel of her wet cunt against his poor over stimulated cock, longing just to let go.  
She had to let him come this time, she had to. Please. 

Her mouth left him with a satisfying pop, she smiled up at him, and he pleaded.....begged without words, lifted his hips slightly, in the hope she would take pity on him.  
"I expect you'd like to come! Are you ready? Are you wanting?" She cooed.  
He nodded vigorously, a tiny mewing noise all he dare utter.  
She teased him a little more, then pressed her thumb hard against his distended head. He cried out, arching upwards. All control gone.

"River!" He gasped. 

She guided his aching fullness inside her. The enhanced erection due to the ring increased his length and girth.  
"So big Doctor!" She moaned, as she began to ride him.  
He was lost. No longer capable of conscious thought. Breathing in short, staccato bursts to prevent himself ejaculating, until she told him he could.  
She leaned down over him, kissed his tears tenderly. 

"You may come Doctor! When you're ready." 

For a few agonising moments he thought he wouldn't, couldn't, after so long on the brink, but there it was, that glorious tickle, that wonderful sensation uprising. The ring had done its work.  
He let go with a shout. Pulsing with an orgasm that made him weak and lightheaded. 

"SUCH a climax Doctor! One of your best yet!" She gasped, as she came again herself, milking him of every last vestige, emptying him both physically and mentally, before collapsing down atop him. Sweaty and breathless. Sated at last. 

oOo

She slept then, laying beside him. He remained firmly restrained. Just the way she liked him. 

When she woke, she was alone. He was gone. 

How had he freed himself? 

She smiled inwardly. 

Of course he could always free himself. 

Any time he wanted. He was no more her captive, no more in her thrall, than fly.  
He allowed her to do this because he enjoyed it, and he knew she did, knew it gave her pleasure. Knowing that, made him happy.  
It was all a game. He played along. He was no ones slave, it was all a bit of fun and he went along with it to the max. 

He so seldom slept. She knew. He'd probably extricated himself as soon as she'd dozed off.  
Where was he now? 

Rising and wrapping a Chinese water silk dressing gown around herself, she went in search of him.  
The Tardis lighting her way. 

On reaching the console room she found the doors were thrown open. They were in space. Floating. 

Walking to the threshold, she leaned out. Nowhere to be seen. 

She stepped out into the safety bubble that the Tardis created around itself. It was a sensation she knew well but never quite got used to. 

There he was, sitting cross legged. On the roof. The flashing top light thoughtfully removed.  
Like an erstwhile guru. The Timelord Maharishi!  
At first she thought he was sleeping or meditating, but as she watched he bought something up from his side towards his mouth. 

"My God! Doctor! Is that a spliff??" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise. 

His eyes opened languidly. His expression dazed, detached and happy. The gently burning reefer was held elegantly between his thumb and forefinger, his pinky held outwards with theatrical delicacy. 

"Not exactly!" He replied, his voice husky and low. 

She joined him. Seating herself at his side, budging him over slightly to make room.  
"Never thought I'd see the day. The Doctor......smoking a joint!" She tried to sound shocked.

"It's not a joint!" He bought the long, white, home rolled cigarette to his lips a second time, taking a long drag. Letting his eyes flutter shut, then exhaling a stream of blueish smoke, with a deep sigh.  
"It's Darillium's finest! It's herbal. Calming and restorative." He said, serenely.  
"Bullshit! It's weed! And you're as high as a kite!" She scoffed.  
Then held out her hand to him. "Gimme!"

Turning to look at her, his eyes dancing across her face, he smiled slightly.  
"Not sure if you should!" He said quietly. "Might not be good for you......alien shit.......even as an augmented human!"  
"Just pass it over and shut up!" She retorted. He obediently did so. She took it from him, holding it between index and middle finger, her hand bent backwards, away from her body. She took a lug, breathing in, inhaling, then puffed out, as a warmth spread over her, starting at her teeth, then working its way around her body, a sensation of wellbeing, relaxation, and yet an intensity, a yearning, a longing for something unspecified. It pooled in her groin area.  
"It's making me feel horny!" She commented, after a few seconds.  
"Yeah. It does that." He stated, matter of factly. 

They sat companionably, side by side. Worlds turning around and beneath them, stars dying and being born.  
Watching it all. Time and Space, there right at their finger tips. 

"So where to now Doctor? What course are you taking?" He linked her arm through his affectionately. 

"Who knows. Just running I guess. Always running. Running and searching. It's all I know." He took another deep puff, then let out a stream of smoke rings, grinning stupidly at the entertainment he was giving himself. Before passing it back to her. 

"Don't be alone, Doctor. Whatever you decide to do. Find someone. Not to replace her, but someone.....someone you can trust. Who'll keep you on the straight and narrow. You shouldn't travel by yourself. It's bad for you."

He laughed merrily, and inappropriately to the gravity of her words, taking the proffered smoke once more, and dragging on it again, causing the tip to blaze with a little spark. 

"Another person to lose? Another to forget, to grieve over? Twas ever thus I suppose. No doubt I'll manage. Someone will come along. What about you?"  
He turned to her suddenly, his eyes now unfocused. 

"Me? Oh, well, it must almost be my time. I've been asked to head an archeological expedition, to a library. It's coming soon. My diary is nearly full now. No more stories. Who knows what will happen?  
I won't read ahead. Spoilers!" 

River had been gazing into the distance whilst she was speaking. Turning she could see the Doctor's eyes were closed, but his cheeks were wet. 

"It's been good Doctor. You've made it very special. Twenty four years! Who would have thought it would pass so quickly.....even with the aid of a Time Machine!"

"I'll miss you River. Like I always miss them. When they leave me...... a hole I can't quite fill." He took a final puff, before stubbing out the fag on the sole of his boot, and flicking the butt nonchalantly. 

"Don't search for her Doctor. Don't go chasing Clara. I know you're tempted. Let her alone. She's gone. She's a dead woman between two heartbeats. Her life is forfeit. You can't bring her back, no matter how much you want to. You've tried, and failed, you've hurt yourself, her and others in the process. Let it go. Let her go. It's my only advice to you." 

"Wise words!" He replied, unfurling his long legs, and making to rise. "Come along River! Time for one last ride, before we return to Darillium and the night is over. Then we must go our separate ways." 

"Or we could just go back to bed?" She winked.

"Or we could do that!" He smiled hazily.

"No cuffs this time, Doctor.......no games. Just you and me, and one last hurrah!" She purred, leaning to kiss him passionately.

"One last hurrah!" He echoed. "Now where have I heard THAT before!" 

Together they went down, their hands clasped, the Tardis doors swung shut behind them. 

 

Fin.


End file.
